


Salem Center Academy 05 - Sergei

by Metal_Ox137



Series: Salem Center Academy [5]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Ox137/pseuds/Metal_Ox137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A routine training exercise goes dangerously awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salem Center Academy 05 - Sergei

Scene: The hilltop park behind the Salem Center Academy For Gifted Youngsters - Time: NOW

Professor Illyana Rasputin and one of her students, David Bond, are preparing for some hand-to-hand combat practice. Illyana is wearing her Magik outfit but is wearing wraps around her legs instead of boots, and she is not carrying her sword. David is dressed in a battered old aikidogi of simple trousers and wraparound jacket, although, in deference to the cold spring morning, he is also wearing a double layer of heavy sweat socks on his feet. At the moment, both Illyana and David are stretching out their limbs.

David: What, no sword for me, boss? The other students will say you're giving me preferential treatment. 

Illyana [somewhat chagrined]: I almost have to, David. I can't beat on you too much, I need you that badly. And besides, I think I came down a little heavy-handed on the students last week. I can't train them to fight if they're too terrified to move. 

David: Maybe you could start with something a little less intense, and let them work up to it. 

Illyana: Combat training is supposed to be intense. 

David: Well, if you want to teach sword fighting, let's cut a bunch of wooden bokken. You can show the students the basic moves, before you cut us all to ribbons. [He grins]

Illyana: Actually, that's not a bad idea. So, what's on the schedule for today?

David: The boys and I are going to hang the new front doors. The originals are one good slam away from being sawdust. Are you taking the girls into town with you today?

Illyana: I'd like to, but I can't. I have no idea how long I'll be at the realtor's office.

David: I'm not sure I get that. I mean, we've already moved in. We've been here almost two weeks.

Illyana: Well, technically, we've been squatting. My magical sleight of hand with the realtor in Bozeman was only going to carry us so far. But today, we make it legal. 

David: And then the Salem Center Academy for Gifted Youngsters is officially open for business.

Illyana [with a shudder]: Oh, God, David, don't even. I'm having a hard enough time convincing myself I can teach. I've done a bang-up job so far.

David stops stretching for a moment.

David: You're gonna do fine, Illyana. You've had all kinds of experience that shows in ways you don't even realize. I don't think anybody went into this with the expectation that we'd actually be sitting in a classroom for eight hours a day. 

Illyana: Thanks. But every day I think about how little I've done for the students so far - and especially for you. It really bothers me.

David: Yeah, well, we're fixing that one problem right now. [He smiles] Don't worry, Illyana. Everyone understands we're trying to rebuild from the ground up. It'll take time. And you're smart, you'll figure it out.

Illyana: You're wonderful, David, have I told you that recently?

David [grinning]: Ahh . . . not since I've known you.

Illyana: Well, you are. Ready to get your ass kicked?

David: Bring it on, teach.

Illyana and David move into a large chalk circled area in the grass. Illyana assumes an attack stance and David a defensive one. Illyana charges and attempts a simple strike. David pivots, grabbing her attacking arm, and uses Illyana's own momentum to send her sprawling. For a moment, she is too surprised to react. Then she sits up, laughing heartily.

Illyana: David Bond, you've been holding out on me. 

David: Well, it's not like you and I have had any time to catch up, is there? I mean, we've spent all our time just trying to keep the school from falling down. 

Illyana: So, you know martial arts?

David: Not hardly. I don't know jiu jitsu or karate or anything like that. But I studied Aikido every weekend for three years. In fact, I'd like to show the other students the basic moves. With your blessing, of course. I'm no sensei, but at least I can try to show them how to deflect a punch. Then maybe they can approach the training sessions with a little less abject terror. 

Illyana: I think that's a wonderful idea. In fact, if you don't mind, after tomorrow's yoga class, can I borrow you for a few demonstration throws?

David: Sure thing, boss.

Illyana gets up out of the grass. 

Illyana [grinning]: Okay, now that I know I'm dealing with a master, I'm not going to bother taking it easy on you.

David [groaning]: Oh, man. Why do I get the feeling I just got my only score of the morning?

He assumes defensive posture again.

David: When you're ready, boss. 

Illyana: Prepare to eat grass, buddy.

They move in closer to each other, and begin a spirited exchange of strikes and retreats, David mostly on the defensive. He manages to deflect most of Illyana's strikes, but she is warming to the battle, and after a few moments lands a solid blow to his chest and sends him sprawling. Illyana steps back, arms still raised, but waiting to see if David is all right.

Illyana: Are you good?

David: Yeah, fine. That was a solid hit, boss. I'm sure glad you're on my side. Oh, wait. Today you're not!

David attempts a surprise charge, but Illyana is ready for him now, and easily sends him sprawling again.

David [spitting out grass blades]: This is gonna be one long morning.

Scene: Kitchen table inside the Salem Center Academy

Fabio and Christopher are in the kitchen, putting away the last of the breakfast dishes. Eva comes into the kitchen looking disconsolate.

Christopher: The cuckoos still won't come out, huh?

Eva flumpfs herself down on one the barstools at the kitchen table, and cups her chin in her hands. 

Eva: They usually talk to me.

Christopher: Phoebe's just sulking because the prof benched her. And Irma's showing her sister a little solidarity. That's all it is. 

Fabio: They'll come out when they're ready.

Eva: That's just it. I'm worried that when they do come out . . . something really bad is gonna happen. They've never done anything like this before, not even when uber-bitch Celeste was around. 

Christopher: So, what? You think they're gonna come out and start some shit? Dust the prof? Like that's gonna happen.

Fabio: They did lose their mom and their sister. Maybe they just need some private time to deal with that. I know if that happened to me, I'd be a basket case. 

Eva: Yeah, but . . . especially if that's what they're going through . . . they shouldn't try to do it alone. I wish they would talk to me. 

Christopher: I really think you're making a big deal over nothing. It's a sulk. They'll get over it.

Eva: I'd think you'd be more concerned, seeing as you have a thing for Irma.

Christopher: I do not have a thing.

Eva: You do. You do have a thing. I've seen you with her. All googly eyes. It's a thing.

David: Somebody got a thing? I like things. Things are great. 

David comes in, his gi covered in grass stains and blood.

Eva: Oh my God, what happened to you?

David [grinning]: The prof happened to me. Of course. 

Eva: Are you all right?

Christopher: Do you need me to rig up the ICU?

David: Hey, I'm fine, I'm even walking under my own power. I might need your help with a couple of nasty bruises later, though.

Christopher: Let me know, I'm your man.

David: Thanks, buddy. [pouring himself a glass of water from the pitcher] So who's got a thing? I have to keep up on the house gossip.

Fabio: Eva is worried about the cuckoos.

David: Why? There's no law that says they have to hang out with us when class is over.

Eva: Yeah, but that's just it, they always used to. 

David: Maybe the shock of being orphaned is finally catching up to them. They really haven't had a lot of time to digest it before.

Fabio: That's what I said.

Eva: David, it's been three days. Something's wrong.

David: I'm sorry, Eva, but I don't see any problem. They come to class when they're supposed to - 

Eva: Yeah, and then vanish the minute classes are over. 

David: They do have a right to their privacy, Eva. If they need some alone time, then we have to respect that. [he smiles reassuringly] I'm sure any time now they'll come bounding down those stairs, because they can't survive another minute without their honorary third cuckoo. [to Fabio and Christopher] So, you guys gonna be ready to hang a couple of doors in an hour?

Fabio: Yes, sir.

Christopher: We're ready to score another epic fail in carpentry.

David: Yikes. Well, since these will be the actual front doors to the school from now on, let's do ourselves a favor and not fail, eh?

Illyana comes into the kitchen.

David: Carpentry team is assembled and ready to go to work, boss. [examining his own state of attire ruefully] Once the foreman's had a chance to clean himself up, that is. 

Illyana: Thanks, David. [pouring herself a glass of water] Where are Irma and Phoebe?

Fabio: Upstairs, in their room.

Eva: Do you want me to call them?

Illyana: No, no, just wondering where they were. [to David] Okay, I'm going to go clean myself up too, and then I'll head to the realtor's office. I should be back in time for lunch - I hope. 

Eva: Can I go with you? [seeing Illyana's heavy-lidded stare] I mean, would you like some company. 

Illyana: No, thank you, Eva. Not this trip. 

Illyana turns and abruptly leaves the kitchen, and heads up the stairs. Eva watches her go, and a heavy dark cloud of worry hangs over her features. 

David: Tell you what, Eva. You can be the supervisor and order the boys around all afternoon. 

Eva [sighing]: No, thanks, David. I think maybe it's time I went and had a little sulk of my own. 

She trudges up the stairs, enters her own room and closes the door behind her.

Christopher: This place gets more cheerful by the day, doesn't it?

Fabio: Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever have women figured out.

David [grinning]: Sorry, Fabio, I hate to tell you, but it doesn't get any easier. 

Not quite two hours later, Illyana has parked the school van at the far end of a quiet street and walks into the Main Street of Salem Center, where the majority of shops and businesses are clustered. Illyana is modestly dressed, wearing a light white dress that reaches her knees, a dark blazer jacket to cover her bare shoulders, a simple gold pendant necklace, closed toe sandals and a small purse to complete her "camouflage". She finds the small town feel of the street appeals to her. The neighborhood is quiet, clean and comfortable, and she walks along the cobblestone sidewalk almost leisurely. Several times before, she's driven along this street but never really had the chance to look. She finds the realtor's office and steps inside. 

The office is modest and careworn but to Illyana it seems quite comfortable. An attractive young man in his late twenties, with slender build, raven-black hair and a small goatee, enters from the back room. Illyana and the young man both stop and look at each other for a moment, and their mutual attraction is immediate and obvious. With a visible effort, the young man recovers himself.

Sergei: Hello, may I help you?

Illyana [greatly flustered]: Oh, ah, yes - yes, I'm - my name is Illyana Rasputin.

Sergei: Oh, yes! You purchased the old Baker estate out on Rosewood Lane. The hotel with the hilltop view. Sergei Philinov. 

He holds out his hand in greeting, and after a moment's hesitation, Illyana takes it. 

Sergei: I was rather hoping I would get to meet you in person. When I saw your signature on the good faith agreement, I thought, there's a fine Russian name. I don't meet too many Russians out here. Please, won't you sit down.

They sit at an old oaken desk, Illyana in one of the visitor's chairs, and Sergei behind the desk. 

Sergei: I take it, like me, you're a fish out of water in this crazy country?

Illyana is suddenly overwhelmed by his soft Russian accent.

Illyana [making a guess]: St. Petersburg?

Sergei [grinning]: Close. Novgorod. And you sound like a proper Moskvich. 

Illyana: Yes. Well. I mean, not since I was six. 

Sergei [opening his computer and taking a sheaf of papers from the desk drawer]: Sounds like you've been in America most of that time?

Illyana: Pretty much.

Sergei [nodding]: I thought so. Your accent is very slight, and you've got all the American idioms down. Still, it's great to see a fellow countrywoman. And such an attractive one at that. [He catches himself with a grimace] I'm so sorry, that was inappropriate. Please pardon me. May I start over?

Illyana is too smitten to take much offense; she can barely take her eyes off him. 

Sergei: So. Ah. We have a whole sheaf of papers that need to be signed here to complete the sale of the property. I know this seems like a lot, but we should be able to have all this signed in about forty minutes. Perhaps you would like some coffee, or a glass of water, before we start?

Illyana: No, no, I - I'm fine, thank you, Gospodin Philinov.

Sergei [cannot help grinning in spite of himself]: Call me Sergei. Please.

Illyana [smiling as she repeats his name]: Sergei. 

Sergei: I'm just sorry we have to put you through all this torture again.

Illyana [frowning in puzzlement]: Again?

Sergei: The original paperwork. Lost in a computer glitch, apparently. 

Illyana: Ah.

Sergei: But these things happen, don't they?

Illyana: I guess they do. 

Sergei: All right, I believe we have all the papers here, I just need to get my laptop running, and we can start. If I might ask, are you planning to re-open the hotel? Or just using it as a residence?

Illyana: Uh, actually, I'm - opening a boarding school.

Sergei [delighted]: Really. 

Illyana: Yeah.

Sergei: General academics?

Illyana: It's - more of a . . . specialized curriculum for gifted students. 

Sergei [admiringly]: Wow, that's really great. 

Illyana: Thanks. 

Sergei: I take it you're one of the teachers?

Illyana: The only teacher, actually. [she shifts nervously in her chair] It's just me and six students. At least, for now. 

Sergei: That's quite a responsibility. 

Illyana [laughing]: You have NO idea. 

Sergei: No, really, I'm impressed. It's - cool, I think is the proper term. Still, if you're going to use the property as a business, there's some extra paperwork we'll need to fill out, I'm afraid. The zoning laws around here are a little lax, but new businesses still have to declare themselves with both the city and the county. I took the liberty of holding those documents aside. I just assumed whoever ended up buying the place would use it as a business. Okay, I think my laptop finally woke up, so we can get started. [he starts typing away at the keyboard]  
That's an interesting property you've acquired, Miss Rasputin. 

Illyana: Illyana. Please.

Sergei: Illyana. If I could be so bold - 

Illyana arches an eyebrow, but she is smiling. 

Sergei: Perhaps - when we're finished here, would you like to join me for a coffee? There's a very nice cafe just a few doors down from here. I would be happy to give you the history of the property you've purchased, and, as you are the new schoolteacher in town, I would be delighted to direct you to any individuals or businesses that can provide assistance in getting your school established. 

Illyana: Whoa.

Sergei: Yeah, I'm kind of amazed I managed to rattle all that off myself, actually. So. Could I tempt you?

Illyana: I think - yes. Yes, I would like that. Thank you, Sergei. 

Some fifty minutes later, Illyana and Sergei are seated at an outside table at a small cafe and malt shop called Nina's. The spring weather couldn't be more inviting, and the sun is warm enough for Illyana to shed her jacket, leaving her shoulders bare in the pale sunlight. In spite of herself, Illyana allows herself to be tempted by coffee and a small pastry. 

Illyana: So, how is it you ended up in America, Sergei?

Sergei: Not much of a story, really. My mother was American, teaching English in Russia. She met my father there, they fell in love, and moved back here shortly after marrying - my mother's family still lives in this area. 

Illyana: Your mother is - 

Sergei: She passed away, three years ago. Pancreatic cancer. 

Illyana: I'm so sorry. 

Sergei: Thanks. My dad's still alive. Our house is above the realtor's office, we share the place and I look after him as best I can. He doesn't need too much help yet, he's only sixty. I actually grew up here. I was born in Russia, but I think I was five when we left. 

Illyana: I was six. 

Sergei: Did you come here with your parents too?

Illyana: With my big brother, Piotr. He was attending a boarding school in upstate New York and I was sent to live with him after my mother took ill. 

Sergei: Your parents are - 

Illyana: Both my mother and father have been dead for many years. It's just me and my brother now. 

Sergei: Your brother, is he still in New York?

Illyana: Sort of. He travels all over the world, actually. He has a home in New York, but he doesn't spend a whole lot of time there. I still get to see him, from time to time. 

Sergei: He travels for work, I take it?

Illyana [nodding]: I was fortunate enough to be able to do a bit of traveling myself, when I was younger. [she smiles] But I guess now I'm about to try putting down some roots. So, tell me something about the hotel. 

Sergei: Let's see. The property is not quite thirty years old. It was originally conceived and designed by an architect who wanted to build a rustic getaway for rich people and celebrities - a sort of bed and breakfast for the well-to-do. And it actually ran that way for a while. Hugh Jackman stayed there once, you know. Back when he was younger, that is, before he started doing all those superhero movies. At the time, nobody knew who he was. He was just some actor from Australia.

Illyana: Really. 

Sergei: The hotel was actually a great setup, and it ran as a going concern for almost fifteen years. You've been to the hilltop?

Illyana: Yes, it's a lovely view. We can actually see this street from up there. 

Sergei: Yeah, it's a great view into town. I was up there once, about four years ago. I'm so glad it's going to be in use again. It's too pretty a place to just let it fall apart. 

Illyana: So what happened to the hotel?

Sergei: The owner scuttled his own ship, sadly. Developed a habit for nose candy. [seeing Illyana's puzzled look, he clarifies] Cocaine addiction. He ran up any number of legal debts as a result and a lien was placed on the property. He finally killed himself in an accidental overdose. One other couple tried to take the place over as a bed and breakfast for a while, but they couldn't make a go of it, unfortunately. The property has stood empty for probably close to five years now. 

Illyana: It's a lovely place. We're quite taken with it. It's just - it seems like an endless list of things to do, just to get started. We spent one entire day last week just getting new bedding. We don't even have a phone yet. 

Sergei: I would be very happy to help, Illyana, if there's anything I can do. 

Illyana: Actually, Sergei, there is. Do you think you would be able to direct me to someone who handles adoptions?

Sergei: Adoptions? As in, children?

Illyana [nodding]: Two of my students were recently orphaned. They . . . [she takes a deep breath] . . . they lost their mother, and their eldest sister, in an accident just over four months ago. They have no other living relatives. And I wanted to get some information about becoming a foster parent . . . 

Illyana's voice falters and she swallows hard. 

Illyana: Sorry, sorry. Their mother was a close personal friend of mine. It's still kind of hard for me to talk about it. 

Sergei: Illyana, I'm so sorry. Yes, of course I can find the local adoption services and set up a referral. I would be only too happy to do that for you. 

Illyana: Thank you, Sergei. 

Sergei: And if you would like, I'd be happy to contact the phone company and set up installation services for you. 

Illyana [gratefully]: That would be wonderful. 

Sergei: Do you have any idea what kind of services you want installed? 

Illyana: For now, all we need is one working land line. [smiling] Just so we can call the outside world from time to time.

Sergei: No local area networks, no WiFi, anything like that?

Illyana: Nope. We're actually trying to stay off the grid. But a phone, we could use. 

Sergei: I'll get right on it. Anything else?

Illyana: I think I've burdened you enough for now, Sergei. If you could take care of those two things for me, I would be very grateful. 

Sergei: Consider it done. How can I contact you? Do you have a cell phone, smartphone, anything like that?

Illyana: I know this is gonna sound weird, but we're completely electronics free at the school. No computers, no tablets, no smartphones, nothing like that.

Sergei: Seriously?

Illyana: We have one TV set and a video recorder, and both are about ten years old. That's as close to digital as we get. 

Sergei: Wow. Okay. That is weird.

Illyana [laughing]: Actually, it's been kind of nice, not having electronic devices buzzing at me constantly. 

Sergei: Tell me about it. So, how can I reach you, then? I'm afraid I don't have any carrier pigeons handy.

Illyana [grinning]: I'll be back in town on Saturday. I'm going to drop my students off at the movies and then run some errands. Might it be possible to stop by your office and see you then? 

Sergei: I'll look forward to it. 

Illyana: I'm sorry, but I really ought to go. I can't leave the students to their own devices for too long, or God knows what mischief they'll get into. 

Sergei: So, your students are older then? I mean, they're not young children?

Illyana: Five teenagers, and one young man who just turned thirty. 

Sergei: Yikes. That's an awesome responsibility for anyone. You are one remarkable woman, Illyana Rasputin. 

They get up to leave, and Sergei offers Illyana his hand.

Sergei: It was really nice to meet you. 

Illyana [clasping his hand warmly]: Thanks, Sergei. It's nice to meet you too. 

Sergei: I'll see you Saturday, then. And if there's anything else I can do to assist you, please let me know. 

Illyana: I will. Thank you again for everything. 

Sergei: My pleasure. 

llyana slips on her jacket and shoulders her purse, then heads back up the street, back to where she parked the van. Sergei watches her walk away with an expression somewhere between wistfulness and lust.

Sergei: An angel with broken wings. Be still, my beating heart. 

Scene: Salem Center Academy for Gifted Youngsters, front porch

David, Fabio and Christopher have managed to get the first door hung, and the two rotting original doors have been laid up against the side of the house. David wrings out his shoulder painfully. Christopher notes his discomfort and steps forward.

Christopher: Here, man, let me help you with that. 

He touches David's shoulder, and Christopher's ability to heal by touch reduces the swelling and abrasion almost instantly. 

David: Ooh, that's better. Thanks, Chris.

Christopher: No charge, man.

Fabio: I don't get it. Why is Professor Rasputin so hung up on all the military training? I mean, I know Professor Summers was all about 'The Revolution', but isn't that, like, over now?

Christopher: Yeah, the revolution is over, and we lost. We got our asses kicked. 

Fabio: You don't think she's really planning, like, to start a war or anything, do you?

David puts the remaining door on the sawhorse.

David: I can't speak for the professor. She's gonna teach us as she thinks best.

Christopher: If I were her, I'd sure want to drop S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers for what they did to us. Especially that Stark dude.

David: Guys, we've been over this. What happened was a horrible accident. But it was an accident. 

Christopher: Yeah, an accident that never would have happened, if it wasn't for those morons.

Fabio: I really don't think the professor is training us just to go out and kill people. At least . . . I hope she's not. Right?

David: I think Professor Rasputin's only worry right now is about keeping us safe. 

Fabio: I think it's been just as hard for her as it has been for us. Maybe worse. I mean, Professor Frost was her best friend. 

David: Like I said, guys, I can't speak for the professor. But consider this. It would have been so easy for her to just walk away from all of us after Dallas. But she didn't. We asked her to help us, and she said yes. She's basically committed herself to taking care of us. I think that's incredibly selfless. I'm not sure if I was in the same situation, I could step up to that plate.

Christopher: Yeah, she's got the cajones, that's for sure.

David: So let's give her the benefit of the doubt, because she sure has done the same for us. Now, let's see if we can't get this other door hung before she gets back, huh?

A little less than an hour later, Illyana has returned from town, parking the old van in the gravel driveway. She sees the two new doors installed at the front entrance, a dramatic improvement over the half-rotted, weatherbeaten originals. She opens the right side door, stepping inside and noting appreciably how gently - and quietly - the door closes. 

She finds David, Fabio, Christopher and Eva sitting out on the back patio by the pool, having a simple lunch of sandwiches, vegetable slices and lemonade. David looks up at her and grins.

David: Hey, boss. Perfect timing. We've got a tuna fish sandwich here with your name on it. 

Illyana [joining them at the patio table]: Great work on the doors, boys. Isn't that better! [she looks around] Where are Irma and Phoebe?

Eva [sighing]: Upstairs.

Illyana: Still?

Eva [disconsolately]: I knocked on their door, and asked them if they wanted lunch. They said no thanks. They wouldn't even open the door for me. Professor, can't you please talk to them?

Illyana: Yes, all right, Eva, I will. 

She takes one of the sandwiches, and David pours her a glass of lemonade. 

Illyana: Well, since most of you are here, I have a schedule notice for tomorrow. We'll do our yoga at eight like always, have breakfast, then meet in the classroom at ten. 

Fabio: No training?

Christopher: We don't even have to bleed or anything?

Illyana [grinning]: No training tomorrow. We're going to have a day like a proper school, sit in the classroom and have an actual class. However, Eva, if you're free this afternoon, I'd like to take you up to the hilltop for a couple of hours.

Eva [wincing]: Okay, professor.

Illyana: No combat training today. I promise.

Eva [brightening in relief]: Really?

Illyana: Really. And David, we'll plan our little demonstration for the day after tomorrow, if that's all right.

David [grinning]: Whatever you say, boss.

Fabio: Demonstration? 

Christopher: What kind of demonstration?

Illyana: Just wait and see. [she tucks into her meal] This is great, David, thanks. I'm actually starving. 

David: So, are we legal, boss?

Illyana: Totally legal. This is now officially our home.

Christopher: Cool!

Illyana: I have to say, I'm a little relieved myself. We didn't exactly play this by the book. [she nods towards the swimming pool] Looks like the pool's coming along.

David: Pump's running fine now, so, after a few more chlorine treatments, we'll be able to add swimming lessons to our ever-expanding list of things to do.

Fabio: Too bad they didn't put in a jacuzzi.

Christopher: I know, right? What kinda hotel doesn't have one of those?

David: Actually, guys, it looks like there was one once, and somebody turned it into a flowerbed.

Christopher [groaning]: You've got to be kidding. 

David: Sorry, man. Just be glad the pool's heated. I get the impression that summers in Oregon are on the mild side. 

Illyana [finishing her sandwich]: Let's be thankful for what we have, instead of griping about what we don't. Eva, how about we meet at the hilltop in, say, forty minutes?

Eva: Sure, can we do a run up together?

Illyana: Sounds great. I'll meet you out front. Now if you'll all excuse me, I have to go cuckoo hunting.

Illyana goes back inside and walks up the staircase. She stops outside the door to Irma and Phoebe's room, hesitating for a moment, then knocks at the door.

Illyana: Girls? It's Professor Rasputin. Are you in there?

Irma and Phoebe [in unison from behind the door]: Come in, professor. 

Illyana opens the door and steps inside. Irma and Phoebe are laying on the bed they share together, Irma spooning her younger sister protectively. They both sit up as Illyana enters. 

Irma: Is there a class, professor?

Illyana: No, not this afternoon. Is there something you girls would like to tell me?

Irma: Actually, there is - 

Phoebe: - but we can't tell you yet. 

Irma: Soon, though. 

Phoebe: We're almost done hiding, we promise.

Irma: We just had . . . some things we had to work out between ourselves. 

Illyana sits on the edge of the bed, and the cuckoos sit beside her, one on each side.

Phoebe: Please don't be mad. 

Irma: We'll be part of the group from now on. 

Phoebe: We'll help Eva cook dinner tonight. We know she's upset. 

Illyana takes Phoebe's hand.

Illyana: Phoebe, I wanted to apologize to you. I said some rather harsh things the other day, most of which was directed at you, and you didn't deserve any of that. I'm sorry.

Phoebe: It's okay, Professor. 

Illyana: It's not okay. I was kind of punishing you for being honest. And God knows, that's the last thing I want to do. However, I do not want to take you back into the field yet. 

Phoebe: I understand.

Illyana: I'm going to make some extra time to spend with you personally. I think we could probably both use it. 

Phoebe [smiling as if she'd been given a gift]: I would really like that, professor. 

Illyana [a shy smile crossing her face]: We'll get you up to R.T.A. standard as quick as we can. I promise. 

Phoebe: Good. 

Illyana: Tomorrow after yoga, we're going to meet in the classroom downstairs. Part of what we'll be talking about is the school that your mother ran for several years. Are you girls okay with that?

Phoebe: That sounds great. We love to hear stories about mom.

Irma: There's so much about her life from before that we don't know. 

Illyana: Well, the stuff we talk about in class will be for everyone. But later on, I'll tell the two of you some private stories about your mother, some things just to be shared between the three of us. Okay?

Impulsively, Phoebe hugs Illyana tightly, and sister Irma does likewise. Locked in the mutual embrace, Illyana's facade crumbles. She puts an arm around each cuckoo and returns the hugs, kissing each girl tenderly on the forehead. Illyana has to close her eyes to keep her tears from spilling over.

Irma: We love you, Professor Rasputin. 

Illyana: And I love you - both of you. My sweet, brave, beautiful cuckoos. I love you both very, very much. 

Almost an hour later, Illyana finishes her jog to the hilltop, now wearing her Magik uniform, but without the sword. Eva has been waiting patiently for her, doing stretching exercises. She is wearing her Tempus outfit. 

Eva: Hi, professor. I was almost ready to head back down. 

Illyana: So sorry, Eva. I didn't mean to take so long.

Eva: Did you talk to Irma and Phoebe?

Illyana: I did. They promise they'll help you with dinner tonight.

Eva: Great! I already roped in David, but it will go a lot faster with the cuckoo patrol. So, we're not sparring today?

Illyana: I had something a little different in mind.

Eva: Like what?

Illyana: Target practice. 

Eva frowns in puzzlement. Illyana grins, then gestures and a large, stylized sui sau jong apparatus appears before them. 

Illyana: Do you recognize this?

Eva [grinning]: Sure. It's one of those Shaolin training machines. They call it a scatter dummy, or a breaking hand, I think. When you hit it, the arms turn and it can hit you back. 

Illyana: Top of the class.

Eva [blushing]: Fabio likes to watch a lot of kung fu movies. 

Illyana arches an eyebrow, smiling, but decides not to inquire. 

Illyana: Well, this one we're going to give legs, and we're going to animate it, so it can come after you. 

Eva: Yikes. Can't you, uhh, just beat me up instead?

Illyana: This will be a powers test, Eva. So you're allowed to 'freeze' it in time. 

Eva: Thank goodness.

Illyana: But, for every one you freeze, I'm going to conjure two more. So the more you freeze, the more will appear. And they can come at you from any direction. 

Eva: Yeah, but if you create a whole bunch of these things, couldn't I just create one big time bubble and freeze them all?

Illyana: You could, but the purpose of this exercise is selective control. Let's see how many of these you can freeze individually before one tags you. Popping one big time bubble on all of them is an instant failing grade. 

Eva: Rabbits.

Illyana: You're allowed to run and dodge, to give yourself some fighting room. You can even strike at them with your fists and feet, if you think you're fast enough to avoid the arms. Just do us both a favor and don't go running off the edge of the cliff. 

Eva: Can I try using my time displacement bubbles, too?

Illyana [grinning]: Anything you can think of, just don't let them touch you. Each 'hit' is considered the end of the round, and then we'll start again. 

Eva [making one last stretch and breathing in and out]: Okay. I'm ready. 

Illyana: Okay, here we go. Round one. 

Illyana gestures again, and the apparatus raises itself up on two wooden legs, its torso and limbs spinning menacingly. Eva freezes it in its tracks easily. Illyana then conjures two more, one on either side of Eva, and with a gesture she freezes those. Four more appear. 

Eva: Oh, man, professor, do we have to keep doubling them up? 

Eva pivots on one foot, spinning herself to quickly freeze the advancing mannequins. In their place, eight more advance. Eva dodges out of the way of one, tucks and rolls past another, and freezes both. The other six give chase, and Eva manages to freeze five before the sixth clips her shoulder. 

Eva: Ouch!

Illyana dispels all the mannequins with a gesture. Eva rubs her shoulder gingerly. 

Eva: Professor, is it okay if I can have pads on my shoulders and forearms? 

Illyana: Sorry, Eva. Part of the test is to wear you down. If it's any consolation, none of these can do anything more than give you a bruise. We'll have Christopher take care of your aches and pains as soon as we're done here. However, in the interests of safety . . . 

Illyana gestures, and Eva is now wearing a protective helmet. She snugs up the chin brace. 

Eva: I'm gonna start wearing rugby gear to all your classes from now on, just so you know.

Illyana [grinning]: Okay. Round two.

They proceed as before, and Eva leaps and darts about the grassy field, freezing the advancing mannequins as they close in on her. In the round of sixteen, she even manages a flying kick at one of the golems before rolling away. When she gets to her feet, she is holding a time displacement bubble in each hand and lobs them furiously at her attackers. The spheres impact like bullets, splintering wood, shattering limbs, and a small hail of the bubbles dispatches eight of the sixteen. The ninth catches her in the midsection and sends her sprawling. Eva picks herself up off the grass gingerly. 

Illyana: Don't get discouraged, Eva. You're doing great.

Eva [surprised]: I am?

Illyana: I'm impressed, I really mean that. I didn't expect you to even make the round of sixteen today. 

Eva: Gee.

Illyana: Okay. Round three.

Eva [standing up and stretching]: Ready. 

Illyana begins the exercise again, each time bringing the attackers a little closer, and moving a little faster. But Eva is gaining confidence now, and advances into the round of sixteen again for the second consecutive time. In the sixteen round, she starts using the time bubbles as a defense almost exclusively, lobbing them in all directions. 

One of the spheres goes awry on an errant throw, past its intended target. Illyana sees it coming for her and attempts to dodge, but is a fraction of a second too late. The time displacement bubble impacts squarely with her right shoulder, and Illyana drops without a sound. The magical mannequins vanish.

Eva: Professor?

Illyana lays sprawled in the grass, utterly still, not moving. 

Eva [alarmed]: PROFESSOR?!

Eva scurries to her teacher's side. Illyana does not appear to be breathing. Her right shoulder appears to be a completely mangled mass of fragmented bone, tissue and blood. Eva's hand flies to her mouth in shock and horror.

Eva: Oh, my God. 

She shakes Illyana by the left shoulder, but there is no response at all. Eva begins to scream.

Eva: Irma? Phoebe? DAVID?! SOMEBODY! HELP!


End file.
